Creando Enredos entre mundos
by Trixi.Black
Summary: Bueno, es un fic entre los merodeadores, Hechiceras (la serial) y algunas otras lokillas de pot hay, espero que les guste


_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Este fic, es sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla bla bla. Ya lo saben nada me pertenece excepto JARISAS (Nda: y ni eso), pero nada más.

Me gustan los merodeadores, son considerados ídolos y los adoro. Por eso no me pidan que les ponga muchos defectos, porque para mi son total y completamente PERFECTOS, en todo sentido de la palabra. Bueno yo tampoco considero MALO ser arrogante, ni nada, así que defecto al que le moleste.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ _**Chapter I**_ /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**_El viaje_**

**__**

**__**

- Pero Koni, ¿me puedes explicar en que demonios estás pensando?- no creyendo lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar.

Provenientes de una habitación, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta, se oían voces, que he de agregar, por el tono, sonaban a una futura pelea.

- Está todo muy claro, pienso que la idea es genial, solo necesitaré la ayuda y colaboración de TODAS.- sonriendo ampliamente y sus ojos brillaban de un modo algo impresionante. Pero allí, los restantes miembros le observaban incrédulas.

O no tal vez incrédulas.

Mas bien, como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

- No cuentes conmigo amiga – dijo decididamente Stephanie. Una chica de pelo liso negro, hasta por los hombros, con un enorme cerebro, muy alta (N/A: o por lo menos más alta que las demás).

- Pues conmigo tampoc... - no alcanzó a terminar Isabela. Una linda chica de unos 15 años aproximadamente, con el cabello castaño hasta por debajo de los hombros y ojos como enormes avellanas. Cuando Koni lo interrumpió.

Koni, otra linda chica, del mismo club, muy simpática, de baja estatura (N/A: o un poco mas baja que las demás, o sea tampoco es una enanita) con el cabello crespo que le acaricia la cara. Fue la genio que le dio participación a sus demás amigas, acerca de su plan; un plan que parecía haber sido sacado del mejor libro de ciencia ficción y sazonado por supuesto, con cierta obsesión.

- Pero Isa, si todo va bien, LOS CONOCERAS – exclamó desesperada – o ¿acaso no te interesa conocerlos?- buscando votos a favor y sonriendo sutilmente.

- Pero... es que ... yo pues... - alcanzo a tartamudear la aludida dudando unos instantes. Pero en otro ¿¿acaso consideraba aquella locura??

- No es cosa de querer o no, Koni, es peligroso y lo sabes - dijo la tonta idiota con cerebro mosquito de Stephanie.

- Saben que tengo razón, muy dañino para la Isa, y para ti también Koni. – dijo Bárbara en un tono muy neutral. Ella es un chica del mismo club que Isa y Koni (N/A: Cuando hablamos de club, nos referimos a que ESTAN COMPLETAMENTE LOCAS, y que piensan mas o menos igual) con la piel blanca, los ojos café clarito, bastante delgada (N/A: Quien como ella) - Y me atrevería a decir que para la Baby también. Claro que si – repitió, como tratando de convencerse a si misma - seria muy doloroso para ustedes tenerlos tan cerca, y pensar que son pura fic...

- Ni te atrevas a terminar, esa frase Fanny-

- Fanny escúchame - dijo Koni – Lo único que ha querido TODA la vida es estar unos minutos con sus ídolos...

- Koni esto no lo haces por "Ella", lo haces por ti, porque TU los quieres conocer.

- Y lo hará, porque cuenta con todo mi apoyo – dijo Isa totalmente convencida y con una enorme sonrisa.

- Claro como no ha de contar con tu apoyo si es un regalo para ti ¬¬'

- Bueno pero yo también la comprendo y la apoyo – dijo Baby.

- Pero para que los quieren conocer si los tiene, en sus mentes, en los Fics, en los libros, hasta en películas, para que...

- Pero en CARNE y HUESO, no nos interesan en fotos, queremos, quiero ESTAR con ellos, abrazarlos, tocarlos y... - Koni Puso una cara de pervertida y caliente, que ni ella misma se la podía.

-jajajajajajajaja, para no sigas – dijo Isa.

- Yo tampoco quiero saber que imagen te pasó por la cabeza, recuerda que tengo una mente perturbable – dijo haciéndose la asustada Baby.

- jajajajajajaja, tu mente esta perturbada desde que naciste – dijo nuevamente Isa, partida de la risa.

- ¿Saben que más? HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN – Dijo Stephanie totalmente enfurecida - lo único que les pido, por favor es que me lleven – y puso cara de gato con botas (N/A: La misma carita que le puso a Shrek y a burro, antes de atacarlos) – Porque quizás que hagan con los pobres si van uds solas...

-No les haríamos nada que ellos no quisieran que les hiciéramos...- declaró con una aparente inocencia Koni.

- Ese es el factor de riesgo, a los que van a ver son a LOS MERODEADORES, ellos tendrán exactamente las mismas ideas que uds. El mundo seria un peligro.- declaró temiendo por las pobres almas.

- ... - por parte de Isa y Koni que están que se parten de risa

- Stephy, si lo que quieres es acompañarnos, no es necesario que inventes tantas excusas, simplemente di "Jarisas, uds son lo mejor, mi único deseo es ser como uds, y estar con Uds" – dijo seriamente Bárbara, y logrando que Koni e Isa se tiren al piso a llorar de la risa.

- ...

- Vamos es la única opción para que nos acompañes

-Está bien. Jarisas, uds, uds, uds...

-Vamos tu puedes decirlo – La animaban Koni y Bárbara desde atrás.

-Son lo mej...jor

-No te escuché esa parte, repítela mas fuerte por favor – dijo isa con una sonrisa de total y completa satisfacción en su bello rostro.

-SON LO MEJOR- exclamó ya desesperada por la idea de darles la razón.

-Es verdad – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, para luego reírse sin ningún temor.

-Mi único deseo es ser como uds...

-Al igual que el resto del mundo- declaró Bárbara.

-Y estar con uds – terminó totalmente roja Stephanie.

-Eso es algo muy difícil, pero cuando necesitemos a alguien cuerdo, te llamamos – Dijo Koni.

-Ya lo dije, - dijo enojada y desesperada ante aquella humillación de la cual fue victima. Sentía su orgullo herido pero por una causa como aquella ¡¡Cualquier sacrificio era poco!!!- ¿¿ahora que tenemos que hacer??.

-Es muy fácil - comenzó explicando Koni - Primero tenemos el libro de los merodeadores.

-0.0??- observaba atónita aquello.

-Es nuestro gran proyecto Fanny, lo hicimos en nuestro tiempo libre – Dijo Baby

- Pensé que solo escribían canciones ...- declaró aturdida observando los libros.

-Si, bueno eso era para despistar a los curiosos que andaban husmeando – dijo Isa como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

-Luego – Continuo Koni – Le ponemos un poco de sangre de las creadoras, recitamos unos versos muy lindo que me dio una Gitana en la calle, adentro de un circulo echo de Cuarzo, y listo, estamos en dentro de la Historia con los merodeadores. ¿A que es sencillo?

-La verdad, pensaba que iba a ser mas difícil

-Fanny, es que tu siempre haces todo muy difícil – dijo Baby.

-Si quieres ser como nosotras de fantásticas, deja de preocuparte, no le tomes el peso a tus actos, vive la vida, y piensa primero en lo que QUIERES y no en lo que DEBES. Has eso, y podrás ser un proyecto de Jarisa.

- ¬¬

-Entonces estás decidido, el problema va a ser cuando lo aremos ¬¬ el viaje quiero decir, y que le diremos a nuestro padres.

-Podemos hacerlo ¬¬, el viaje se entiende, ahora en el verano, y decirles que nos vamos de campamento con los Scouts – Dijo Isabela

-Excelente idea – la aprobó Baby

-Como todas mis ideas...

-Si, claro

-Puxa que le gusta soñar a esta cabra – dijo con cierto tono de cansancio Koni

-Entonces para unos días más cuando salgamos de vacaciones. Ahora me voy a ir a pedir permiso para el campamento.

-Que te vaya bien Fanny – se despidió Isa – Mejor nosotras También nos vamos, y creo que si quiero ir al "Campamento" será mejor que me empiece a portar bien, así que creo q no las veré, hasta que viajemos, ya saben tengo que hacer puntos.

-Cuídense – se despidió Koni alejándose por la calle

-Igual – dijeron las otras dos que también se iban alejando por caminos diferentes.

Los días pasaron, y si ellas pensaron que el mayor problema que se les iba a presentar era el permiso, se equivocaron como 3 km. El verdadero problema se les presento el día del viaje, cuando tenían el circulo en el suelo, el libro en las manos, y 2 jeringas con 5mml de sangre de Koni y con sangre de Baby. Faltaba solo sangre de Isabela, que estaba... ¬¬ aterrada arriba de un árbol gritando...

- Yo no quiero, tengo muy poca sangre

- Isa, te prometo que va a ser solo un pinchazo – dijo con voz muy cansada Bárbara

-¿Pero y si muero de dolor?

-Va a ser mucho menos doloroso de cómo te voy a matar yo si no bajas en este preciso instantes – amenazó Koni

-¬¬' de acuerdo – y por fin baj

Le vendaron los ojos, y le metieron la aguja por la vena sacando sangre. Isabela, no paraba de gritar.

-Baby, te juro que me duele, ahhhhhhh – pataleaba y no se quedaba tranquila – BARBARA POR EL AMOR DE SIRIUS PARA

- Isa

- Para Bárbara, me duele demasiado

- ¬¬' Isa

- Me estoy desangrando Baby, para YAAAAAA!!!!

- ISA

- 0.0

- ¬¬ ya terminamos

-' ups, pero me dolía n.nU

- Si claro. Pero no es hora de discutir tus dotes de Actriz, hay que viajar.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Ya repitan conmigo

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- ¬¬ suficiente Isa – reclamo Koni

- ohhhhhhhhhh

- Así me gusta

- ¬¬' paren las dos – Dijo Fanny

- Si mami – dijeron las 2 al tiempo

- ¬¬ se comportan como crías

- Deja de retarlas y repitan conmigo

Cansado del dolor estas

Para vengarte las bromas usaras

Jugaras con mucho Temor

Que puedes usar mucho mejor

En tus ídolos te reflejas

Y a ellos te asemejas

Mostrando tu lado oscuro

Que es mucho mas seguro

Viajaremos por nuestro libro escrito

Porque los merodeadores no son un mito.

En cuanto terminaron, se comenzó a formar un portal. Se veia claramente un pasillo, iluminado por antorchas. Gente pasar, que no notaban este pasaje entre dimensiones.

Las chicas se miraron. Fanny tenia cara de miedo, mientras que las restantes tenían una cara de emoción y ansiedad, que no se la podían.

Atravesaron el portal, por un instante se sintieron muy extrañas, algo semejantes a deshacerse. Sintieron que todo su cuerpo ya no era uno, sino que estaba dividido en miles y millones de partículas en el aire. Todo fue muy rápido, sensación de separación de su cuerpo, se fue tan o más rápido de lo que llego.

Llegaron al "Lugar" de un salto. Muy pocas personas notaron su presencia. Al parecer era un día que tocaba salida a Hogsmeade. Por lo tanto había muy poca gente en el castillo.

Se estaban recuperando de la impresión, cuando. PLAF!!!!!!!!! (N/A: Disculpe la poca imaginación del sonido). Todos en el suelo, digo todos, porque aparecieron "de la nada" tres chicos de lo más apuestos, Altos, cuerpo excelentemente bien formado, ... Un momento estos eran....

* * *

No hay que ser un genio para adivinar quienes eran, ¿verdad?. Bueno esta fue una promesa para mi linda amiga Koni koko Prongs. Lo que la hacen hacer las amigas ¿no?. Bueno de hecho yo tb quería publicarlo, asi que no fue un sacrificio del todo.

Solo espero que les guste y me dejen Rew's, miren que no cuesta nada. Verdad??


End file.
